This proposal requests funds to develop an innovative interactive CD- ROM, "Best Decision", for individuals to use when deciding whether or not to undergo genetic testing for inherited susceptibility to breast cancer. Available through primary care, mammography, oncology, genetics counseling, and other health care settings, "Best Decision" will be appropriate for in-office and in-home use, which location is most suitable to the consumer and provides a private room with a computer with CD-ROM capability. As a tool to aid in decision making, "Best Decision" will present standardized information and resource material to educate women regarding 1) their personal risk of developing breast cancer whether due to inherited pre-disposition or some other factor; 2) the suitability of BRCA1 testing, its risks and benefits; and 3) decision-making options and strategies, and the associated risks and benefits of decision choices. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The CD-ROM will be marketed to clinical genetics research sites, mammography centers, HMOs, hospitals, community health centers. It also can be customized to include the established genetics counseling protocols of an organization, thereby increasing its marketability to HMOs which can provide it as a value-added service.